


Обесцветить твой мир

by Liarde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elder Generation, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Longbottom - Freeform, Missing Scene, Pureblood Culture, Purebloods, black - Freeform, Блэк, ГП, Гарри Поттер - Freeform, Лонгботтом, Первая Магическая Война, Пре-канон, Старшее поколение, Чистокровные, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarde/pseuds/Liarde
Summary: Это пугало, это удивляло, это завораживало и притягивало. Исходила от Беллатрисы Блэк какая-то странная мощь, окутывая девушку сплошным коконом, и эта сила, как казалось богатой на воображение Алисе, тянула свои щупальца к ней, расползалась тёмными лианами по купе, словно корни невообразимо огромного дерева.





	Обесцветить твой мир

Take me over the walls below  
Fly forever  
Don’t let me go  
I need a savior to heal my pain  
When I become my worst enemy  
The enemy

Когда во время своей первой поездки в Хогвартс-экспрессе Алиса Шаффик подсела к тихой молчаливой светловолосой девочке, похожей на маленькую фарфоровую куклу, она и не думала, что это во многом предопределит её судьбу. Глядя на свою утончённую соседку, маленькую аристократку до кончиков волос, пухлощёкая круглолицая Алиса чувствовала себя неловко и долго не осмеливалась завязать разговор.

Однако её сомнения сама её спутница и развеяла, представившись Нарциссой. Еще прежде, чем девочка назвала фамилию, Алиса догадалась сама. Репутация Блэков была слишком скандальной, чтобы о ней не слышал даже последний сквиб в магическом мире. Алиса начала с ней неспешную беседу, которую прервал скрип отъезжающей в сторону двери купе, и на пороге возникла высокая девушка в тёмной мантии. Её длинные, чёрные как смоль волнистые волосы рассыпались по плечам, а на чехле для волшебной палочки на левом плече красовался герб семьи Блэк — верхняя часть герба представляла себя перевёрнутый треугольник, в центре которого изображалась рука рыцаря в латах, сжимающая меч, после небольшая стрелкообразная полоска, а ниже — три ворона на белом фоне.

— Тебя никто не обижает, сестрёнка? — поинтересовалась девушка немного хриплым голосом и окинула сидящую рядом с Нарциссой Алису таким взглядом, что у той душа ушла в пятки. Девочка невольно опустила голову, чтобы собраться с силами.

— Нет, — ответила Нарцисса, и в её голосе словно прозвучали весёлые нотки. — Это Алиса Шафик, тоже первокурсница.

Когда девушка услышала фамилию, она успокоилась, и рука, которая готова была выхватить палочку, расслабилась.

— Я Беллатриса. Беллатриса Блэк, — представилась она, усаживаясь на свободное место рядом с сестрой. — Я рада знакомству с наследницей рода Шафик.

Алиса подняла глаза и уже увереннее посмотрела на девушку.

— Я тоже рада знакомству.

Обычно по этикету, когда особы женского пола знакомятся друг с другом, они приветствуют друг друга книксеном, но Беллатриса однозначно пренебрегла правилами этикета, и потому Алиса ненадолго растерялась. Семья Шаффиков была достаточно богатой, но к этому времени от неё остались лишь отец, бабушка и Алиса. Не чета Блэкам, которые разделились на несколько ветвей, где насчитывалось немало взрослых волшебников, и на данный момент в  
этой семье появилось трое дочерей — Беллатриса, Нарцисса, Андромеда и двое сыновей — Сириус и Регулус. Возможно, в будущем род пополнится новыми членами. Маги живут долго.

Как прилежная девочка, единственная надежда рода, Алиса выучила очень многое, включая генеалогическое древо, в котором оказались практически все волшебники Англии. Кажется, в восемнадцатом веке Блэки породнились и с её семьёй, но это было слишком давно.

— Шаффик значит, да? — переспросила Белла. — Лет двести назад наша пра-пра-пра- и ещё несколько раз прабабушка вошла в ваш род. Значит, мы всё же в какой-то мере семья, правда?

Её тёмно-карие глаза сияли каким-то лихорадочным ярким блеском, и Алиса неуверенно кивнула, подумав, что сестра Нарциссы очень странная. И смотрит она на неё странно — своими удивительно дикими, почти птичьими глазами. Изучающе, будто сама она, Алиса, какой-то червячок, а не человек. Это пугало, это удивляло, это завораживало и притягивало. Исходила от Беллатрисы Блэк какая-то странная мощь, окутывая девушку сплошным коконом, и эта сила, как казалось богатой на воображение Алисе, тянула свои щупальца к ней, расползалась тёмными лианами по купе, словно корни невообразимо огромного дерева.

— Ты решила выбрать себе таких же стеснительных друзей, как ты сама? — подразнила Белла сестру, поправляя мантию. Нарцисса только тряхнула головой, и её заплетённые в изящную косу волосы качнулись, но взгляд её светлых глаз оставался всё таким же безмятежным. Так и не дождавшись ответа, Белла улыбнулась шире, и её глаза всё также сияли каким-то загадочным светом. — Тогда ладно. Раз тебя здесь никто не обижает, я могу быть спокойна. А тебе как Хогвартс? Боишься?

Алиса снова кивнула. Почему-то в присутствии этой старшекурсницы она робела, хотя толком сама не могла объяснить причины своего смущения. Тем не менее её саму ситуация несколько раздражала. Она никогда не была сильно скромной и не боялась незнакомых людей. Именно поэтому она набралась смелости и ответила:

— Немного волнуюсь. Я раньше редко выходила из дома, потому что отец очень боялся после смерти матери, что я тоже могу заболеть. Она умерла от драконьей оспы… так что друзей у меня не было, — девочка только надеялась, что её голос звучит уверенно. Алиса никогда в жизни и не подумала бы, что хотя бы заговорит с кем-то из Блэков, а тем более с девушкой, которая старше её на четыре года.

— Понимаю. Наши родители тоже боялись, что на нас будут неподобающе влиять, — собеседница важно кивнула, а после её губы растянулись в улыбке. Раньше таких маленькой Шаффик встречать не доводилась — старшая наследница рода Блэк не то чтобы вела себя совсем не так, как надлежит по этику, но словно ходила по тонкой грани между дозволенным и запрещённым. — Если не попадёшь на факультет бешеных маглолюбцев, то, надеюсь, мы сможем общаться.

— Бешеных маглолюбцев? — непонимающе переспросила девочка. Её семья держалась подальше от политики с тех пор, как пять лет назад умер дедушка, заместитель министра магии. Поговаривали, что его отравили, но сама Алиса ничего не помнила. Своими опасениями с ней поделилась бабушка, которая и строго-настрого наказала ей никуда не ввязываться и с сомнительными личностями не дружить. Она сказала, что сейчас общество раскололось на консерваторов и либералов, и если одни выступают за полную изоляцию магического мира от маглов, другие поддерживают её. На сегодняшний день консерваторы берут верх. А к консерваторам относятся и Блэки… интересно, обрадовалась бы бабушка, узнав, что Алиса вот так разговаривает с кем-то из них? Хотя в этом же нет ничего такого.

— Гриффиндорцев, — скривилась Белла, накручивая на палец прядь тёмных волос. — Но ты выглядишь слишком умной девочкой, чтобы слушать бредни сбредившего старикашки. Никому не верь, Шаффик. Самое главное — это наш мир, потому что мы в нём живём. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Алиса задумалась. В её чистокровной семье ей прививали любовь к магическому миру, уважению предков и бережному отношению к традициям, и можно было сказать, что Шаффики, склоняясь к нейтральной стороне, придерживалась скорее консервативных взглядов, нежели либеральных. Но, в отличие от некоторых яростных фанатиков, они относились к маглам с недоверием и неодобрением, а не ненавистью, однако против маглорождённых и полукровок ничего не имели, если те охотно учились и перенимали всё, что дают им в Хогвартсе.

— Да, думаю, понимаю, — девочка кивнула, однако от дальнейших вопросов воздержалась. Она отнюдь не была уверена, что ей хочется знать мнение Беллатрисы Блэк по этому поводу.

— Надеюсь, — собеседница посерьёзнела, и в глазах её промелькнула непонятная тень, будто сумрачный лес утонул в полной тьме. — Знаешь, Шафик. Ты не думай, что я давлю на тебя. Отец говорил, — тут она хихикнула, снова заулыбавшись как сумасшедшая. — Хотя мать с ним не согласна, но это неважно. Он говорил, что каждый выбирает свой путь. И самое сложное — выбрать его. Однако… вот что интересно, — она наклонилась над Алисой, и тёмные волосы текучим водопадом рассыпались по плечам, самые их кончики касались мантии девочки. — Кто-то не может это сделать, а кто-то просто не успевает…

В глазах Беллы плескалась тьма, и Алисе на мгновение показалось, будто она жертва кошмарной нунду, и хищница вот-вот вонзит в неё когти. Однако плечо Беллы крепко сжала Нарцисса, и девушка отодвинулась, слегка поморщившись.

— Ты чего? — недовольно спросила она.

— Хватит её пугать, — мягко ответила сестра. — Она уже вся трясётся. Оставь её в покое. Мало тебе постоянных жалоб от директора? Родители тобой, конечно, гордятся, но помни, что говорила мать — нужно соответствовать своему положению.

Беллатриса недовольно закатила глаза и выпрямилась:

— Да, разумеется. Необходимо помнить, что ты из рода Блэк. Я ни на секунду не забываю об этом, Нарси. Нет никого более преданного роду, чем я.

В купе повисло напряжение, такое тягостное и плотное, что, казалось, до него можно было дотронуться. Алиса, уже оправившись, вжалась в мягкое сидение и старалась сделаться как можно более незаметной. А Беллатриса развернулась и направилась к выходу со словами:

— Увидимся в школе, Нарси. Я передам Меде, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Она скрылась, и девочка перевела взгляд на Нарциссу. Чувства её были в полнейшем раздрае. Встреча с Беллатрисой Блэк затронула какую-то часть её души, словно выпал какой-то маленький камушек из десятков и сотен других, плотиной перегораживающих бушующую реку.

Нарцисса некоторое время молчала, а после тихо сказала:

— Прости за Беллу. Она всегда такая, но она не хотела тебя напугать.

Алиса медленно покачала головой и, вспомнив то тягучее тёмное ощущение, которое всколыхнул этот короткий разговор со старшей сестрой соседки по купе, ответила:

— Всё нормально. Я не испугалась… Она просто меня удивила.

Дальнейший путь прошёл в молчании. Нарцисса читала, и Алиса тоже последовала её примеру, стараясь отвлечься от грядущего распределения. Однако последние слова о выборе не выходили у девочки из головы до самого прибытия в школу, а там несколько поблёкли под наплывом новых впечатлений вплоть до того момента, когда ей на голову опустилась шляпа. Возможно, сейчас ей предстоит сделать выбор. Но что она должна выбирать? И как?

Прежде чем Распределительная Шляпа отправила девочку на Рейвенкло, Алиса провела на табуретке целую вечность. По крайней мере, ей казалось, что прошло не меньше пяти минут. Студенты её нового факультета хлопали ей так же, как и остальным. Однако, как оказалось, не только одни. Рядом с Рейвенкло располагался стол слизеринцев, и среди них студентке хлопала только одна Белла.

Она сидела по правую руку от старосты и не сводила внимательного взгляда с Алисы, которую очень смутило такое внимание. Впрочем, даже некоторые её однокурсники одарили девушку удивлёнными взглядами. Нет, Шаффики занимали своё место в почётном списке «28 чистокровных семей», и поступи Алиса на Слизерин, её приветствовали бы бурными аплодисментами. Однако так уж выходило, что чаще представители этой семьи попадали на Хаффлпаф или Рейвенкло. Несколько из них в прошлом оказывались на Гриффиндоре, однако о том, чтобы кто-то учился на Слизерине, никто не знал. Впрочем, отношения к ним это не меняло. Придерживающиеся умеренно-консервативных взглядов Шаффики сохраняли хорошие отношения с семьями Малфоев, Гринграссов, Ноттов, Паркинсонов и прочими им подобными.

Алиса молча устроилась на своём месте, однако от того, что Белла поддержала её, на сердце отчего-то было приятно. Перезнакомившись со всеми однокурсниками, девочка украдкой кинула на неё взгляд. Та разговаривала со светловолосым юношей, который выглядел немного её младше. Поразмыслив, она предположила, что это Люциус Малфой, а после поспешно вернулась к ужину, не желая, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил её излишне пристальное внимание.

Через некоторое время начались школьные будни, и Алиса почти забыла о Блэках, постепенно втянувшись в размеренный распорядок дня. С соседками по спальне у неё установились ровные и достаточно доброжелательные отношения, а учителя изо всех сил старались вытянуть маглорождённых и полукровок на уровень чистокровных детей. Нет, закон о «получении палочке в 11 лет» работал для всех, но дети из чистокровных семей чаще всего умели делать простейшие движения для чар, варить несложные зелья, а некоторые даже тренировались с помощью палочек родителей. Алиса и сама пользовалась маминой последний месяц до школы, разучивая заклинания.

Однако через некоторое время благодаря усилиям преподавателей по традициям магического мира и этикета, маглорождённые и полукровки перестали так сильно отставать от остальных, и школа вздохнула свободно до следующего года. Это был вечный цикл, который повторялся из года в год, но базовая программа оставалась одинаковой для всех, и больше всех работы ложилось именно на плечи тех, кто должен был показать новичкам магический мир, и помочь им в нём адаптироваться.

Примерно через месяц после начала занятий, когда Алиса сидела в библиотеке и писала эссе по истории магии в средневековье до принятия статута секретности для старого профессора Бинса, она услышала приближающиеся шаги и обернулась. Прямо за её спиной стояла Беллатриса.

— Привет, Шаффик, — девушка подтащила стул и устроилась на нём задом наперёд, положив голову на спинку. — Не забыла ещё обо мне? Или теперь моё общество тебе неприятно?

— А почему должно? — спросила Алиса, покачав головой. Тёмным водоворотом закручивались опаска и интерес, которые она питала по отношению к старшей Блэк.

— Ну как же? Обо мне тут легенды ходят, а ты не знаешь, — собеседница склонила голову набок и немигающим взглядом уставилась на Алису. Девочка снова подумала, что она необычная. То яркая, живая, постоянно в движении, то неподвижная и мрачная, словно смерть… или дементор из Азкабана. Кажется, о них именно так говорят?

— Ну… я не очень прислушиваюсь, — Алиса помотала головой, как-то виновато улыбаясь. У неё и без того было полно забот. Она явно не относилась к числу тех, кто схватывает на лету абсолютно все предметы, хотя её и угораздило попасть на Рейвенкло. Вот с трансфигурацией у неё совсем не ладилось, хотя профессор Дамблдор и хвалил её, и всегда подсказывал, когда у неё что-то не получалось. Но в том-то и беда, что не получалось практически всегда.

Белла неожиданно придвинулась близко-близко и прошептала на ухо:

— Тогда я тебе расскажу. Пойдёшь со мной после отбоя на Астрономическую Башню?

— После отбоя? — удивлённо спросила Алиса. Нет, она не считала себя ярой приверженкой правил, но и не видела смысла в том, чтобы нарушать их без веской причины. Она ненадолго задумалась, и уже хотела отказаться. Однако что-то её остановило — то ощущение, которое она испытала в поезде, тёмная могущественная магия окружила её; казалось, словно она дотрагивалась до лица и щёк девочки холодными пальцами с любопытством, изучая, наблюдая, привораживая.

Белла снова отмерла и кивнула, добродушно улыбнувшись. Однако в её исполнении это скорее походило на оскал готового вонзить клыки в жертву хищника.

— Да. У тебя с этим проблемы?

— Нет. Никаких, — неожиданно твёрдо ответила Алиса. Почему бы не попробовать? Учится она хорошо, а другие студенты время от времени нарушают правила. Чем она хуже? Да и друзей у неё нет близких, хотя ей хотелось бы ими обзавестись. Раз Белла хочет ей что-то показать, то у неё нет особых причин отказываться. Пусть какой-то тихий внутренний голос и шептал о неразумности и глупости этой затеи, девочка от него отмахнулась. — Во сколько и где встречаемся?

Ночью школа выглядела совсем иначе, нежели днём. Неприятно и зловеще. Из-за этого Алиса чувствовала себя неуютно, топчась возле спящего портрета старой ведьмы в западной части замка и время от времени дуя на свои руки. Октябрь в этом году пришёл рано, и по коридорам гулял уже достаточно холодный ветер, дребезжа стёклами старых окон, хлопая неплотно прикрытыми дверями неиспользуемых классов.

— Пришла?

Алиса аж подскочила, когда у неё за спиной послышался знакомый уверенный голос. Из темноты на свет факела вышла Беллатриса в своей неизменной тёмной мантии.

— Не пугай… меня так, — покраснела девочка, но та лишь тихо рассмеялась, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Тогда давай, — она схватила её на руку и потянула её за собой в сторону Астрономической Башни. Они встретились не очень далеко оттуда, но им приходилось вести себя очень тихо. — Только не топчи как дракон. А то если Прингл нас поймает, проблемы нам обеспечены!

Алиса, задыхаясь, бежала за девушкой следом до самой лестницы наверх. Ноги у Беллатрисы были длиннее и поспеть за ней оказалось не так-то просто. Однако девочка очень старалась. Именно сейчас, когда их шаги гулко звучали по камням, а сердце уходило в пятки от каждого шороха, она чувствовала себя по-настоящему счастливой. Подобного она никогда не испытывала. Нескучная, но размеренная жизнь, которую она вела раньше, не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходило этой ночью. Со всех сторон разносилось сопение спящих портретов, которых не будил даже грохот, который они устроили.

Они забрались по шатким ступенькам наверх, и Белла открыла Алохоморой неприметную маленькую дверку слева от кафедры преподавательницы Астрономии.

— Это… не всё? — задыхаясь, спросила Алиса. Раньше ей редко приходилось так носиться, поэтому сердце стучало как сумасшедшее и билось где-то в рёбрах, а ноги ныли и тряслись. На какое-то мгновение ей показалось, что она упадёт прямо там, где стоит.

— Почти. Сейчас мы поднимемся на крышу. Там красиво. Потерпи ещё немного, — Белла наклонилась, протиснулась через низенькую дверку и вскоре скрылась в темноте. Алиса сделала глубокий вдох и осмотрелась. Уже знакомый класс астрономии выглядел каким-то мрачным и чужим. В горле пересохло, и девочка сглотнула, а после всё же последовала за своей провожатой и оказалась перед узкой винтовой лестницей.

Цепляясь за перила и пыхтя, Алиса поднималась наверх. В кромешном мраке её пугало даже собственное дыхание, и когда наверху забрезжил слабый свет, она с утроенными силами бросилась туда и вскоре вывалилась на каменный балкончик, отгороженный от пропасти только тонкими перилами. Возле них, небрежно облокотившись о металлическую поверхность, стояла Белла.

— Я думала, что ты испугалась, — сказала она уже громко и запрокинула голову, чтобы посмотреть на сияющие в вышине звёзды. — Красиво, правда?

Бесконечное синее полотно неба раскинулось во всех направлениях, и яркие звёзды украшали его замысловатым узором — где-то они светились совсем тускло, а где-то сияли холодным, но притягательным светом.

— Да… — завороженно пробормотала девочка, не в силах оторвать взгляд от невообразимо прекрасной картины. Насколько же это было прекрасно… Как-то раньше ей не приходило в голову сидеть ночью на крыше и смотреть вверх.

— Однако они — не самое прекрасное, — заявила Белла и, перекинув одну ногу через перила, опёрлась о крошечный парапет. Алиса чуть ли не задохнулась от ужаса и пискнула:

— Что ты делаешь?! Ты же можешь упасть!

— Не упаду, — Белла устроилась прямо на перилах и запрокинула голову, не сводя с Алисы внимательного взгляда. — Не бойся. Я не первый раз здесь так сижу. Ничего со мной не случится. Подойди ближе, обопрись о перила.

Алиса осторожно приблизилась и крепко вцепилась в обжигающе холодный металл, от которого руки заледенели. Однако двигаться она не осмелилась, боясь, что может случайно дёрнуться, и Белла полетит вниз. Достаточно глупо и наивно, но страха была достаточно.

— Вот тут я иногда провожу время, когда не слишком холодно и завхоз не лютует и не носится по школе всю ночь напролёт, выуживая злостных нарушителей, — она с наслаждением вдохнула прохладный воздух. — Нравится?

Страх постепенно отступал, сменяясь жгучим восторгом. Не зря она согласилась на подобное. Алисе казалось, будто сейчас и здесь она стала иной, будто что-то изменилось, хотя она не могла осознать, что именно. От Беллатрисы исходило чувство отчаянной уверенности в себе, пренебрежения к правилам, но вместе с тем ярая приверженность роду и всему магическому миру. На самом деле девочка соврала, когда сказала, что ничего не слышала. Не так давно Белла отправила в больничное крыло трёх гриффиндорцев старше неё самой, а сама отделалась несколькими синяками и порезами. Причём предметом спора выступило что-то, касающееся маглорождённых. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Алисе было приятно подобное, но…

— Да, очень, — искренне ответила она, и её голос прозвенел неожиданно громко, и она закрыла рот ладошками, испуганно оглянувшись на лестницу. Вдруг их теперь услышат?

— Я рада. Мне тоже… Слышала историю о Бесплотном Страннике? — хитро поинтересовалась девушка, болтая ногами над пропастью.

— Не… нет, — отозвалась Алиса. — Что это?

— Говорят, что давным-давно, когда Основатели были ещё молоды и сражались за одного из претендентов на трон Англии, они с помощью армии своего правителя заманили в эту зелёную долину объединённую армию противников, — Белла сделала драматичную паузу, и Алиса затаила дыхание, словно воочию представив события прошлого. Мечтать она любила и начала читать старые легенды едва ли не с того момента, когда смогла понимать относительно сложный текст исторических книг. — Они подготовили сложную ловушку — гексаграмму в магическом круге, которая закрывала противника в кольцо и мешала ему выбраться. Они решили пожертвовать все эти жизни Магии. Тогда волшебники ещё верили в то, что над ними надзирает сама Магия.

— А сейчас? — не удержалась Алиса. Беллатриса едва не засмеялась.

— Я не думаю, что это правда. Хотя наверняка какие-то силы есть… Ты будешь слушать дальше или нет?

— Буду! — воскликнула она. Её переполняла какая-то радость, которая била фейерверком, словно хотела вырваться наружу и разлететься на сотни тысяч огоньков.

— Ну так вот… — продолжала Белла. — Та ловушка представляла собой целых три круга, но отгораживался только внутренний, и им нужно было заманить всех до единого внутрь и самим успеть выбраться и встать на заготовленные позиции… но эта история не об этом. Среди всех воинов был один из них, ничем особо не выделяющийся, из тех юношей, которых набирали по деревням…

Алиса хотела спросить, был ли он маглом, но вовремя прикусила язык. Сбивать девушку своим вопросом ей не хотелось.

— И вот этот юноша, который уже прошёл несколько боёв, не хотел сражаться. И попытался сбежать с поля боя… Но попал во внешнее кольцо, замер между первым и третьим, когда всё началось. Разумеется, не он один пытался сбежать, но только ему повезло. Хотя назвать это везением довольно спорно, — глаза девушки сияли, а вот у Алисы по спине пробежали мурашки не только от холода, но и от страха. — Он оказался в странном положении — не человек, но и не привидение. Когда основатели построили замок, он поселился в подземельях, в той части, где когда-то погиб, но он может ходить практически по всей долине и по лесу, хотя редко покидает подземелья. Старосты нам рассказали, что несколько ребят, которые потерялись, видели его… Бесплотного Странника опасаются даже привидения, — Беллатриса понизила голос до шёпота, а девочка сглотнула и подавила недостойное желание отскочить от неё подальше. — Именно поэтому слизеринцам и хаффлпафцам запрещают бродить по неиспользуемым частям подземелий. Здесь уже пропадали люди.

Алиса зажмурилась, представив, как бесплотная мутная тень подкрадывается к студенту, такому же, как она сама, и хватает его… В то же мгновение холодные пальцы коснулись её шеи, и девочка громко завизжала, а Белла расхохоталась, сползая по холодной каменной стеночке возле выхода. Девочка с негодованием уставилась на неё.

— Это подло!

Сердце всё ещё колотилось как сумасшедшее, и ей стало холодно даже в тёплой мантии, потому что от страха она вся вспотела во время рассказа Беллы. Возможно говорила та незамысловато, но таким вкрадчивым тоном, от которого душа уходила в пятки.

— Подло? Я слизеринка или нет? — усмехнулась девушка. Алиса некоторое время дулась, а после снова рассмеялась. Теперь уже над собой. Так они и просидели на балкончике астрономической башне несколько часов, смеясь и рассказывая друг другу разные истории. В основном, разумеется, Белла делилась опытом, а младшая подруга внимательно её слушала.

Таким образом и началась их дружба. Они общались в школе, не таясь, но и не выставляя своё общение напоказ. Никто их бы не осудил, но их устраивало именно такое положение вещей. Они в основном встречались по вечерам после занятий либо по ночам и проводили время в одном из пустующих классов или на уже полюбившемся балкончике астрономической башни. Это происходило не каждый день, иногда они могли не общаться по нескольку недель, однако это не мешало им оставаться друзьями.

Белла оказалась необычным человеком — настроение у неё менялось абсолютно непредсказуемо, и Алисе иногда начинало казаться, что в её теле уживается сразу несколько разных людей, и каждый из них влияет на поведение подруги. В Беллатрисе Блэк чудесным непостижимым образом соседствовали ярая приверженность традициям и воля к свободе, желание вырваться из душных оков, которые регламентировали, что девушке надлежит говорить, как себя вести, как любить. Пообщавшись с ней, Алиса осознала, что те правила, которые приняты в её семье, ни в какое сравнение не идут с кодексом Блэков. Однако жалеть её она и не думала — та бы никогда и не приняла столь мерзкое чувство по отношению к себе.

На каникулах они продолжили переписываться и делиться проблемами и новостями, а летом Алиса гостила в фамильном особняке Блэков. На следующие зимние каникулы Белла приехала в гости к Шаффикам. И вот как-то в конце апреля 1970 года они обе пришли на своё любимое место ближе к рассвету.

На сей раз первой оказалась Алиса, и она нетерпеливо топталась на мокром от талого снега каменном полу. Белла вылетела из узенького прохода в полурасстёгнутой мантии, кипя от негодования.

— Что случилось? — удивилась девочка.

— Чёртов Прингл! Чуть меня не поймал! — возмутилась девушка, небрежно облокотившись о перила. — К счастью, его гнев обрушился на парочку, которая выбрала неудачное время для свидания рано поутру. Потому мне удалось проскользнуть мимо него.

— Ну и хорошо, что не поймал, — заключила Алиса. Нарушителей обычно пороли розгами, но, если наказанием юношей занимался сам завхоз, для девушек чаще всего приглашали одну из профессоров женского пола с факультета.  
Подруги некоторое время молчали, глядя в сторону светлеющего вдалеке неба. Белла положила руки на перила, а на них положила голову, щекой упираясь в тёплую ткань мантии.

— Ты думала когда-нибудь о том, чего хочешь от жизни? — неожиданно спросила она. Алиса вздрогнула от неожиданного вопроса, но всё же ответила:

— Может, заняться колдомедициной и работать в Госпитале Святого Мунго, но… не знаю, если честно. Я ещё не задумывалась о профессии… почему ты спрашиваешь?

— В этом году запретили кровную магию, — как-то невпопад ответила Белла. — Большинство артефакторов, таких как Поттеры, специализировались на создании артефактов, которые активируются заклинаниями и ритуалами, основанными именно на ней. Хотя им наверняка оставят разрешение на использование для профессии… а вот как этому учить будут?

Алиса молчала. Она не знала, что на это сказать. Четырнадцать лет — не тот возраст, в котором легко разобраться в хитросплетениях законов, пусть ты и является членом чистокровной семьи. Однако она чувствовала и видела, что происходит что-то непонятное. Мир менялся, и пока у неё не выходило понять, хорошо это или плохо.

— Я хотела стать ритуалистом или артефактологом, — вдруг сказала Белла, глядя на расцветающее красками восхода небо. — Знаешь, традиционная аристократия очень неохотно относится к тому, что в аврорат идут девушки. До отлучения от рода дело редко доходит, но в итоге всё заканчивается тем, что неудачницы либо уходят из дома и выходят замуж за кого-нибудь из бедного рода, либо бросают работу, выйдя замуж за кого-нибудь богатого. Это… правильно.

Алиса промолчала, ожидая продолжения, но его не последовало. Вместо этого она задохнулась от изумления.

— Ч-что? — ахнула она, наконец подняв глаза.

Белла забралась на тонкие перила и теперь балансировала на них, и носки её чёрных туфель ходили то вверх, то вниз, пока она старалась удержать равновесие. Девушка хохотала, раскинув руки в стороны, а ветер бил прямо ей в лицо, грозя сбросить её вниз с невообразимой высоты.

— Знаешь, что такое жизнь, Алиса?

— Слезай оттуда сейчас! Если ты упадёшь, то… то… — девочка пыталась примериться, как бы её ухватить, но при этом не столкнуть её случайно.

— Это падение! Когда летишь вниз, надо наслаждаться, понимаешь?! Пока падаешь, нужно забыть о том, что скоро разобьёшься о землю! Тогда оно растянется, и ты на самом деле полетишь, чувствуешь?

— А?.. Белла… ой-ой-ой!

Через несколько мгновений она тоже оказалась рядом с девушкой и испуганно замерла, боясь, что упадёт от одного движения. Теперь они обе стояли на тонких металлических перилах, лицом к лицу, и в её глазах Алиса видела пляшущее безумие, закручивающиеся серым водоворотом; оно затягивало, оно заставляло поверить в себя. Невообразимый микс из отчаяния, несбывшихся желаний, пустоты и сумасшедшей яркой надежды на то, что она уж точно делает всё правильно.

Страх перед высотой отступил, затерявшись где-то в глубине подсознания, и на смену ему пришло понимание: Белла балансирует на грани во всех смыслах. Не хватает какого-то жалкого шага, чтобы она упала куда-то далеко, туда, откуда уже нет и не будет возврата. Никогда.

От холодного ветра слезились глаза и немели руки, но Алиса молчала, а безумный смех звучал прямо у неё в голове, казалось становясь громче с каждым новым эхом. Однако она ясно слышала её слова, которые Белла почти кричала:

— Падение… Мне всё равно, если упаду я, понимаешь? Я просто буду падать настолько долго, насколько возможно, а когда, наконец, достигну дна, то вряд ли внутри останется ещё хоть что-то. Я уже падаю, Шаффик. Медленно, но падаю. Ты веришь мне?

В горле запершило, когда Алиса попыталась вытолкнуть слова наружу; казалось, будто они встретились с какой-то невидимой преградой. Горечь застыла на губах, а внутри всё перевернулось.

— Верю.

Перезвоном утреннего ветерка, капельками утренней росы, первым лучиком солнца прозвучали её слова, а после она почувствовала, как её руку сжала ледяная ладонь Беллы, и уже через несколько мгновений они бежали по коридорам просыпающегося замка.

— Тогда не падай! Слышишь, Алиса? Обещаешь?

Ещё несколько минут, и они обе оказались в пустом пыльном классе. Девочка хватала ртом воздух, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на раскрасневшуюся Беллу. Правая ладонь девушки легла на левую лопатку девочки, а пальцы левой переплелись с пальцами правой руки Алисы.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я же обещала на прошлой неделе поучить тебя танцу для Большого Весеннего Бала? — усмехнулась Белла, показывая зубы. Она всегда так улыбалась. — У нас не так часто проводятся подобные празднества, да и ответственная за это всё профессор Макгонагалл иначе спустит с нас шкуру, если мы опозоримся.

— Ну… да, — Алиса не могла не согласиться, но на губах появилась смущённая улыбка. — Но музыка…

— Тебя же дома учили вальсу, да? — смеялась Белла. Заметив её слабый кивок, она продолжила. — Тогда расслабься, и давай… Я шагаю, ты делаешь шаг назад. Начали… Раз-два-три! Раз-два-три!

Алиса густо покраснела, продолжая раз за разом наступать подруге на ноги. Она постепенно согревалась, хотя в пустом классе было ненамного холоднее, чем в коридоре. Теперь уже и руки у них были не такими ледяными.

— Так ты обещаешь?

— Что? — переспросила девочка, и их взгляды встретились. Белла смотрела внимательно, серьёзно. Она совсем не была похожа на ту безумную девушку, которая в насмешку над собой забралась на перила всего лишь полчаса назад. Алиса закусила в задумчивости губу и ответила. — Но ты ведь можешь и не падать, я…

— Ты меня не удержишь, — она мягко рассмеялась. — Поэтому веду я. Однако ты должна дать мне обещание.

— Даже если… мы поссоримся? — не очень уверенно спросила Алиса, чувствуя себя маленьким ребёнком, который задаёт глупый вопрос.

— Даже если мы поссоримся, — спокойно повторила Белла. На мгновение по её лицу промелькнула тень.

— Тогда я обещаю, — со вздохом отозвалась девочка, надеясь, что на этом тема будет закрыта на неопределённое время. Беллатриса улыбнулась и закружила её в танце. По твёрдому каменному полу ещё долго разносился топот туфель — раз-два-три, раз-два три.

Время летело как сумасшедшее. Беллатриса закончила Хогвартс и сразу же вышла замуж за своего жениха, Рудольфуса Лестрейнджа, с которым они были помолвлены уже четыре года. Алиса осталась учиться в школе, и их переписка продолжалась. Однако происходило что-то непонятное — ходили странные слухи, пропадали маглорождённые и полукровки. Поговаривали, что это всё дело рук новоявленного Тёмного Лорда, о котором мало кто мог сказать что-то определённое. Мальчишки-старшекурсники вроде Люциуса Малфоя, жениха Нарциссы, младший брат мужа Беллы Рабастан и некоторые слизеринцы точно что-то знали. Однако Алиса к ним не приближалась, предпочитая общаться с однокурсниками и гриффиндорцем Фрэнком Лонгботтомом, который настойчиво пытался с ней подружиться, хотя разница у них была в два года. Девушка подозревала, что он в неё влюблён, но сама не могла ничего сказать о своих чувствах. Она пока не думала об этом.

Зимой семьдесят первого года Белла без предупреждения приехала в тот день, когда все старшекурсники пошли в Хогсмит в субботу. Алиса отправилась в деревню в морозный декабрьский день, чтобы купить подарок на рождество бабушке и уже собиралась вернуться в замок, когда увидела выходящую из здания почты Беллу и застыла как вкопанная, не веря своим глазам. Сейчас Беллатриса крайне редко покидала родовое гнездо Лестрейнджей — её дочери Лире не исполнилось и полугода. Подруги переписывались, но в последнее время письма приходили реже обычного. Однако Алиса всё понимала и не переживала — всё наладится, когда ребёнок немного подрастёт. Девушка поспешила к ней навстречу.

— Что случилось, Белла?

Она уже заметила, что подруга вся кипит от злости — тёмные глаза отчётливо выделялись на бледном лице, а вместе относительно аккуратной причёски волосы растрепались в стиле «воронье гнездо».

— Она сбежала! Представляешь! С маглорождённым! Эта маленькая дрянь сбежала! — рука молодой женщины тряслась, и на какое-то мгновение девушке показалось, что она сейчас выхватит палочку.

— Тссс, Белла! Тише, — Алиса опасливо огляделась. Крики уже привлекли внимание любопытных и жадных до сплетен прохожих. — Пойдём к северной части озера. Там в такой холод редко кто бывает. Ты согласна?

Подруга закивала и позволила увести себя. Под ногами хрустел снег, пока обе девушки выбирались за пределы деревни, к спящим подо льдом водам Чёрного Озера. Алиса слышала тихие ругательства Беллы и про себя качала головой.

— Так что произошло?

— Меда… Андромеда сбежала… с чёртовым маглорождённым! Ты представляешь?!

Алиса задумчиво покачала головой. Нет, такие случаи бывали, однако сама она не принимала это в такой уж расчёт. У неё были приятели среди маглорождённых, и она не собиралась общаться с ними как-то иначе сугубо потому, что они не принадлежат к чистокровным семьям. Она вообще не относилась ни к кому свысока, но помнила о том, что у неё есть долг перед родом, хотя и считала маловероятным, что сама выйдет за кого-то из них замуж. Хотя, возможно, ей просто никто из них не особо нравился. Очень многим недоставало такта и знания элементарных вещей, а уж с тех пор, как отменили традиции магического мира… Алиса тяжёло вздохнула, позволяя Белле выпустить пар. Однако ей не очень понравились слова Беллы в стиле «магловские отродья». Новомодные взгляды на агрессию по отношению к ним девушка считала просто какой-то бессмысленностью жестокостью. Однако несмотря на это всё сама мысль о том, что кто-то может выйти замуж за магла или жениться на нём, казалась ей кощунственной.

 — Ну не с маглом же она сбежала, — вполне резонно, наконец, заметила она. Белла осеклась и открывала и закрывала рот, как рыба, вытащенная из воды. Видимо настолько ужасная мысль не приходила её в голову. А после она тихо закрыла лицо руками и зарыдала.

Алиса крепко её обняла. В голову ей же пришло, что отец, а уж тем более бабушка, явно не пришли бы в восторг, поступи она так же, как Андромеда. Однако Шаффики не настолько консервативны, как Блэки, Нотты, Паркинсоны, Крэббы и Гойлы. Возможно, родители бы и приняли её настолько необычный выбор, но она не была уверена, что это не осталось бы без последствий.

Да и вообще в последнее время в школе происходило что-то неладное. Многие старшекурсники начали вести себя слишком уж развязно, будто им всё позволено. Нет, конечно, то Слизерин, то Гриффиндор периодически наглели, и в результате кто-нибудь отправлялся отдохнуть в больничное крыло… Однако теперь создавалось впечатление, будто началась самая настоящая война, на которую преподаватели смотрели сквозь пальцы. В частности, компания новеньких студентов Гриффиндора просто травила мальчика, который попал на Слизерин. Среди этой компании оказался Поттер и старший сын семьи Блэков Сириус! Алиса помнила, какой скандал закатила на эту тему Белла. Но, по счастью, только в письме. Тогда её ребёнок только родился и приехать и лично оторвать голову кузену она не могла. Но в то же время Люциус и ещё несколько старшекурсников Слизерина отправили в больничное крыло нескольких маглорождённых пятикурсников…

— Как она вообще посмела? Предать всё, ради чего мы живём! Даже видеть её не желаю!

— Тсс… — Алиса гладила Беллу по волосам, думая, что она бы простила родную сестру (при условии, если бы у неё таковая имелась), но сказать подобное вслух она и не подумала. Подруга сейчас и без того выглядит так, будто сейчас начнёт взрывать Бомбардой всё, что попадётся на глаза. Возможно, позже они поговорят снова.

— А знаешь, в школе стало гораздо скучнее, с тех пор, как ты выпустилась… — попыталась девушка отвлечь её. И сказала она правду… Она не могла бы признаться о том чувстве безграничной свободы, которое она ощущала с подругой, даже самой себе, а уж тем более разделить его с Фрэнком. Фрэнк был хорошим парнем, неглупым, с ним всегда было о чём поговорить, но Алисе и в голову не приходило тащить его на потайной балкончик.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сквозь слёзы улыбнулась Беллатриса, на мгновение став похожей на саму себя в прошлом. — Давай, расскажи, как тут идут дела.

Алиса начала с хороших новостей, рассказала о родителях, о Фрэнке (впрочем, о нём только в качестве друга), но в ответ её начали дразнить, и она сразу засмущалась. Постепенно сама собой тема соскользнула на школу в более широком смысле, и она поделилась с подругой своими опасениями.

— Что-то назревает, — тихо сказала Белла. — Не доверяй директору. Он далеко не так прост, каким хочет казаться.

— Да я понимаю! Многие учителя сменились, половина предметов убраны, а Бинс привидением читает только лекции о гоблинских войнах. Нормально преподают едва ли ни одну гербологию. Всё, что происходит… эти драки, эти издевательства. Ещё и политика… что происходит снаружи, Белла? Я же знаю, что твой муж… ну… поддерживает этого… — она сглотнула. — Тёмного Лорда.

— Лорд хочет счастья для нас, Алиса. Он хочет, чтобы всё это прекратилось. Ты же сама видишь, что в школе уже почти открыто поддерживают грязнокровок… Никто не хочет учить их ничему. С ними и маглами «можно жить в мире»… Ты представляешь?!

— Пока что я вижу только то, что волшебники разделились на два лагеря, — горько ответила девушка. Неприятное ругательство резануло слух. А ведь и появилось оно не так давно. — И дело не в маглорождённых. Это всего лишь жалкий предлог. Джеймс Поттер — такой же чистокровный, как и Блэк, но они оба ведут себя как скоты и издеваются над полукровкой. А им ведь всего лишь одиннадцать-двенадцать лет! И всем плевать на происходящее. Два маглорождённых старшекурсника не приехали в этом году сюда, но куда-то исчезло и несколько ребят из чистокровных семей. Я не знаю, что видишь ты, но когда-то ты сказала мне никому не верить и думать. Так почему ты ведёшь себя так, будто лишилась последних крох рассудка?

Белла выхватила палочку, и несколько долгих томительных секунд девушке казалось, что её сейчас ударят Круцио или сразу Авадой. Однако Алиса не пыталась защититься, просто глядя ей в глаза. И вот рука с зажатой в ней палочкой безвольно повисла, и из-под капюшона мантии послышались сдавленные рыдания.

 — Я так люблю его. Он такой чудесный… другой, ничуть не похож на Рудольфуса. У него бархатный вкрадчивый голос, от которого по коже бегут мурашки. Я влюбилась в него в ту минуту, когда увидела его на балу в честь Йоля на шестом курсе. Он говорит правильные вещи… Ему… ему действительно не плевать, Алиса. Не плевать на всех нас! Он силён, он — наследник самого Салазара Слизерина!

— Да хоть самой Морганы! Белла, послушай себя! — Алиса едва подавляла желание схватиться за голову.

— Это ты меня послушай! — голос молодой женщины сорвался на крик. — Да что ты понимаешь?! Тебя отец не порол тебя за малейшее отклонение от этикета на минуту! Ты наверняка не простаивала в тёмном углу за один лишь вопрос, можно ли вступить в команду по квиддичу! И твои родители уж точно не заставят тебя выходить за человека, который тебе противен! Руди страшный, у него холодные руки, и меня передёргивает каждый раз, когда он меня касается! Он даже улыбаться не умеет! Если бы он мне не позволял заниматься боевой магией, я бы там сдохла от тоски в окружении одних чёртовых эльфов. А Лорд, он такой… такой… особенный. Он так смеётся, и его улыбка сияет ярче солнца! Мы разговариваем о стольких вещах, когда приходим в гости. У него есть всё. Всё, понимаешь?!

— Да ничего я не понимаю. Куда уж мне, дуре, — горько отозвалась Алиса, с трудом сдерживая слёзы. Так больно ей ещё никогда не было, но не за себя — за Беллу. Всё это время она жила в каком-то отрицании, не понимания, насколько тяжело приходится подруге. Она всё воспринимала как должное — её шутливые истории, помощь, поддержку — никогда не задумываясь о том, что стоит за её словами, за смехом. Поэтому она сделала шаг вперёд и молча прижала её к себе. — Прости меня… пожалуйста, прости. Ты… очень дорогой мне человек, правда.

Беллатриса вздрагивала, а после всё же сама обняла её в ответ, уткнувшись носом в меховой воротник зимней мантии и всхлипывая лишь изредка. Незаметно для себя она начала говорить, рассказывая всё о своей жизни начиная с того дня, когда она осознала царящие в семье нравы, а после перешла к личности Лорда, о сильном мужчине, который никогда не посмотрит на неё как на женщину. Она говорила и говорила, пока они обе не продрогли до костей и не отправились в «Три Метлы» в Хогсмид, чтобы купить несколько стаканов горячего чая, который продавался там вместе со сливочным пивом. Алиса помалкивала, но знала, что сегодня хоть что-то смогла сделать для подруги, и именно это согревало её сердце гораздо сильнее, чем самый горячий чай мира.

Алиса успешно сдала ЖАБА по всем выбранным предметам и готовилась поступить в Академию Колдомедицины, хотя у неё помимо Зельеварения и Травологии оказались высокие оценки и по Защите от Тёмных Искусств (которая раньше называлась «Основами Высшей Магии»), Трансфигурации, Чарам и уже упразднённой на младших курсах Боевой Магии. Они с Фрэнком продолжали общаться, и девушка поймала себя на мысли, что будь он чуть постарше, она даже нашла бы его привлекательным. Июль она провела с отцом в особняке Шаффиков, а на весь август отправилась в дом Лестрейнджей, куда её пригласила Беллатриса.

Маленькая Лира Лестрейндж встретила её прямо у ворот, цепляясь за платье матери. Алиса улыбнулась девочке, но та скромно спряталась за спину матери. Белла тихо рассмеялась и впустила гостью на территорию особняка.

— Я рада, что ты меня пригласила. Будет с кем потренироваться, а то за лето боюсь растерять половину знаний по зельеварению, — тихо рассмеялась Алиса.

— Это мне стоит радоваться, что мы с Лирой не будем одни, — подруги обнялись и вместе прошли в величавый особняк из белого кирпича, коротая время за неспешной беседой. На следующий же день они отправились тренироваться, и Белла разделала девушку в пух и прах, а Алисе пришлось провести весь вечер за варкой зелий. Изничтожив часть запасов Лестрейнджей, она решила восполнить потерянное.

Лира оказалась маленькой активной девочкой, за которой даже двое приставленных эльфов не поспевали. Полдня она носилась по всему дому как оживлённый магией веник и лезла везде и всюду. Белла могла при муже делать вид, что относится к ребёнку так, как принято в семье Блэков — держать чуть на расстоянии от себя, но при Алисе она и обнимала Лиру, и читала ей книги. Она души не чаяла в дочке. Несколько раз они с мужем уходили вместе, а Алиса оставалась дома с ребёнком. Как-то раз Белла обмолвилась, что они отправлялись на встречу с Тёмным Лордом. Однако даже эти нечастые отлучки не могли омрачить счастья Алисы. Рудольфус Лестрейндж Алисе тоже не слишком понравился — слишком хмурый, слишком серьёзный и резкий — она сознавала, почему Белла чувствует себя настолько брошенной. Супруги оказались настолько непохожи, что у них в буквальном смысле не было абсолютно ничего общего. Тем не менее, девушка держалась с ним подчёркнуто вежливо и старалась не разговаривать с ним без необходимости, чтобы не сказать лишнего.

Ранним утром двадцатого августа Рудольфус отбыл по делам, а Алиса решила поговорить с Беллой о том, что уже давно откладывала. Пока Лира раскачивалась на своём стульчике и плевалась кашей в пытающегося накормить её эльфа, девушка посмотрела на Беллу и предложила:

— Может, нам стоит отправиться и навестить Андромеду?

Подруга сразу же вскинула голову и упрямо посмотрела на девушку, а в глазах застыло типичное блэковское упрямство. С одной стороны, сестру она любила, с другой — семейные правила требовали того, чтобы она навсегда забыла о существовании отступницы. В частности, Нарцисса уже оборвала все контакты с непутёвой родственницей и готовилась к свадьбе с Люциусом Малфоем, которая должна бы состояться в начале сентября.

— С чего бы? — наконец, процедила молодая женщина таким холодным тоном, что казалось, будто сейчас воздух вокруг заледенеет. — Она предала свою семью, она предала свой род и весь магический мир!

— Маглорождённые тоже являются частью магического мира, — с нажимом ответила Алиса. — Я бы не стала забывать о сестре, если бы она сделала такой выбор. Белла, она — часть семьи. Если ты сейчас откажешься от неё, то забудешь о прошлом. Разве ты раньше её не любила?

Вилка упала на пол и со звоном запрыгала по нему, а после закатилась под стол и замерла. На лице Беллатрисы отразилась причудливая смесь злости, удивления и недоумения. Тему чистоты крови они затрагивали редко, и Алиса всегда знала, что подруга относится к этим вопросам консервативно, как и все Блэки.

— Может, ты ещё пойдёшь с Дамблдором обнимешься и скажешь, что согласна с его политическим курсом? — поинтересовалась женщина.

— Я этого не говорила, — фыркнула Алиса, которая уже успела на секунду пожалеть, что затеяла этот разговор. — Я не считаю, что он поступает верно, всё в школе устраивая для маглорождённых, но я также не считаю, что им нужно запретить находиться в Хогвартсе. Они являются частью магического мира, нравится это тебе или нет.

Белла со свистом выпустила воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и закрыла глаза, словно успокаиваясь. Возможно, она всё же скучала по сестре, как бы ни противно ей было признавать правоту подруги. Они с Медой всё же ладили неплохо, и их характеры чем-то были схожи. Возможно в глубине души она ей даже завидовала. Та пошла наперекор всем устоям и сделала то, на что у Беллы никогда не хватило бы смелости.

— Ладно. Тогда аппарируем. Ты знаешь, где они живут?

— Выяснила. Это не настолько большой секрет. Но я уверена, что ты знаешь сама, — возразила Алиса, и несмотря на то, что женщина недовольно отвернулась, не удержала улыбку. Белла не хотела признаваться в своих чувствах. Конечно же. — Однако нам не стоит аппарировать сразу к дому. Давай лучше переместимся в тот населённый пункт и сами дойдём пешком. Мало ли? На многих домах стоит антиаппарционный барьер.

Белла неохотно поджала губы, а после вышла из-за стола, вытерла Лире губы и щёки салфеткой и взяла девочку на руки.

— Тогда пошли. Пока я не передумала. Я слышала, что у Меды родилась дочь недавно, — как можно более безразлично произнесла Белла. Алиса кивнула, хотя и не была уверена, что брать с собой Лиру — хорошая идея. Однако она понадеялась, что вдвоём они за ней уследят и просто не отпустят малышку от себя. А то если сейчас начать спорить, подруга может и вообще передумать идти в гости.

Андромеда с мужем и маленькой дочерью жили в пригороде Уинчестера, в графстве Хэмпшир. Лире путешествие портключом не понравилось, однако оно явно дарило меньше неприятных ощущений, чем аппарация. Малышка ревела, и Белла устала её укачивать в подворотне, в которую они переместились.

Алиса сделала несколько шагов и вместе с Беллой оказалась на тротуаре, по которому деловито сновали маглы. Даже Лира замолчала, вытаращившись на такой незнакомый мир — повсюду громоздились высокие дома, размером не меньше особняков аристократов, воздух был наполнен дымом, а по дороге сновали странные металлические конструкции на колёсах, похожие на колесницы, но никакие лошади их не тянули… и внутри, кажется, сидели маглы!

— Что это за чертовщина? — пробормотала девушка. Белла тоже выглядела испуганной и крепче сжимала руку дочери. Перед ними предстал странный, чудаковатый мир, который разительно отличался от тихого уюта просторного особняка. Создавалось ощущение, что они попали в другую вселенную, которая никакого отношения к магам не имеет.

— Куда нам? — неожиданно тихим и хриплым голосом спросила Белла.

— Т-туда… — не очень уверенно пробормотала Алиса, указывая рукой в нужной сторону. — К-кажется.

Дом Тонксов находился в конце Файвфилдс-роуд, и чтобы туда добраться, им нужно было пересечь сплошной поток снующих по дороге колесниц. Алиса посмотрела на номер дома. К счастью, достаточно просто идти прямо, чтобы добраться туда.

— Что нам делать? — Белла выглядела непривычно растерянной, но в её глазах светилось неподдельное любопытство, которое спрятать у неё никак не получалось.

— Идти прямо… вот… за маглами. Нам нужно попасть на ту сторону.

— Может, аппарируем? — снова предложила Беллатриса.

— Прямо на глазах у маглов? Их тут слишком много. У нас не выйдет, — с сожалением ответила девушка. — Мы и так добрались близко. Их дом должен быть в конце этой улицы… К тому же как ты представляешь это с ребёнком?

С детьми до семи лет аппарировать строго не рекомендовалось. На их организм подобный способ перемещения мог повлиять очень пагубно. Портключи одобрялись, но врачи рекомендовали предпочтительно использовать каминные сети для путешествий с маленькими детьми.

— Да… ты права, — пробормотала Белла и, взявшись за руки, подруги направились за толпой маглов, которая спешила к пешеходному переходу. Лира недовольно ёрзала, пытаясь вырвать руку из маминой хватки и пойти пощупать круглый глаз металлической повозки. Однако мама явно не оценила её желаний и уверенно повела её за толпой, испуганно озираясь. Алиса тоже чувствовала себя отвратительно. Её всё здесь пугало. Однако они благополучно перебрались на ту сторону вместе с толпой маглов. — Присмотри за Лирой… пожалуйста. Мне нехорошо…

— Да, конечно, — промямлила не менее ошеломлённая Алиса, крепко сжав ладошку девочки.

От выхлопов дыма кружилась голова, и Беллатриса подошла к ближайшей стене и опёрлась о неё рукой, хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь собраться. Рядом с ней располагалась витрина, за которой стояли массивные аппараты, на которых показывали что-то напоминающее колдографии, но они сменяли друг друга.

Широкоплечий серьёзный магл в чёрном пиджаке спрашивал у сидящей перед ним на стуле женщины:

— …он часто задерживался допоздна, и вы начали что-то подозревать?

— Да-да, — изображение сменилась, и появилось лицо женщины крупным планом. Она вытирала глаза платочком. — Я подозревала, что он мне изменяет, и поэтому…

Белле казалось, что маглы склеили несколько чёрно-белых колдографий, но те не повторяли свои действия, а словно жили сами по себе. И говорили! Неожиданно изображение прервалось, и на экране возникли кружащиеся в танце дама и кавалер, а голос начал что-то бубнить.

Алиса растерянно стояла посреди улицы. Её тоже пугало происходящее — о маглах она слышали мало, да и с маглорождёнными ей практически не приходилось общаться, и расспрашивать их о чём-то ей никогда не приходило в голову. Она крепко сжимала ручонку Лиры и надеялась, что скоро Белла придёт в себя, вернётся, и они доберутся до этого злосчастного дома Тонксов. Да как вообще Андромеда может жить в этом странном чудаковатом мире?

Лира скучала. Вокруг было столько всего интересного, а мама и тётя Али не отпускали её ни на шаг от себя! Зато поблизости не было противных эльфов, которые постоянно мешали ей играть и часто жаловались, когда ей хотелось что-нибудь изучить. Они не пустили её в подземелья, в папин кабинет и не позволили залезть в большую кастрюлю на кухне или поиграть с маминой книгой в библиотеке!

Девочка очень захотела, чтобы тётя Алиса отпустила её, и она могла пойти и посмотреть ту железную повозку у дороги. У них дома были совсем другие, и обычно, когда мама с ней каталась, эту повозку везли лошадки. А эти ездили сами по себе!

Лира посеменила к дороге.

Алиса заметила, что девочки нет рядом, слишком поздно. Спонтанная магия переместила ребёнка чуть вперёд, подальше от неё, и мимо как раз проходила магла с группой детей, поэтому девушка не сразу увидела что Лира стоит и гладит металлическую магловскую колесницу по выпуклому глазу.

— Лира, иди сюда! — крикнула она. Однако стук колёс и шум переговаривающихся людей перекрыл её голос. Зато обернулась Белла и поспешила к ней, расталкивая людей локтями. Вдали показалась одна из больших повозок, а Лира звонко рассмеялась и побежала на проезжую часть.

— Нет! Стой! — истошно закричала Алиса, рванувшись вперёд и на ходу вытаскивая палочку. Внутри всё перевернулось, и сердце словно на мгновение прекратило биться. Шум толпы растаял и вокруг разлилась мёртвая тишина. Девушка подняла палочку, уже от отчаяния направила её на Лиру, чтобы использовать на ней хоть Левиосу. Малышка успела пробежать несколько шагов от стоящей на обочине повозки и обернулась. Тонкие чёрные косички взметнул ветер, и она широко улыбнулась, протянув к Алисе руки.

Тишину распорол яростный визг, и магловская повозка врезалась в девочку, подкинув в воздух. Алиса как раз добежала до дороги, и ей не хватило каких-то пары шагов, чтобы дотянуться до Лиры. Левиоса ударила на мгновение позже, чем нужно, и силы заклинания не хватило, чтобы остановить тяжёлую повозку.

Время замёрзло, и сама Алиса застыла на месте, чувствуя, что внутри что-то оборвалось. Какая-то часть не могла поверить в то, что произошло. Вот Лира стоит и улыбается ей, а вот… вот… Девушка не могла заставить себя посмотреть в сторону, куда откинуло девочку. Повозка замерла, из неё выскочил магл и что-то начал причитать. Вокруг собралась толпа, а сзади она услышала яростный вой Беллы. Палочка выпала из ослабевших пальцев, а мгновение спустя девушка и сама осознала, что сидит на коленях на твёрдой земле. Она не видела, а скорее слышала, что Белла вскочила и рванулась к лежащему у обочины телу девочки.

— Я не хотел… не хотел… не хотел… она сама… она из ниоткуда… — мямлил молодой магл.

Беллатриса прижимала к себе тело дочери, и её лицо было лишено всякого выражения. Она выхватила палочку и, направив на него, не глядя чётко и раздельно произнесла:

— Авада Кедавра!

Сверкнула зелёная вспышка, и мужчина упал как подкошенный. Маглы испуганно начали переговариваться. Затем мелькнула ещё одна вспышка, а за ней ещё и ещё. Люди побежали в разные стороны.

Алиса, не обращая внимания на происходящее, молча сидела на коленях, обняв себя руками за плечи и дрожа.

<i>Сон. Пусть это будет сон. Просто страшный сон. Всего лишь страшный сон… Пожалуйста, пусть это будет сном… сном… сном…</i>

Мысли метались в голове, подобно рвущимся на волю птицам, но раз за разом они могли только облетать свою клетку по кругу.

<i>Это твоя вина… твоя вина… твоя вина</i>, — шептал другой голосок прямо ей в уши.

— Я ненавижу тебя! — закричала Белла. Алиса всё же заставила себя посмотреть на женщину. В тёмных глазах горело безумие. — Я ненавижу тебя! Ты обещала, что присмотришь за ней! Это ты виновата! ТЫ ВИНОВАТА!

Её голос звенел в ушах, раздавался прямо в голове. Хуже всего то, что она была права. Если бы Алиса не предложила пойти в гости к Тонксам, ничего бы не произошло. Если бы Алиса не предложила пройтись до дома вместо того, чтобы оказаться прямо рядом с ним, ничего бы не случилось. Если бы она заметила пропажу Лиры сразу, то успела бы её остановить. Если бы… если бы… она бы… Лира…

Слёзы душили девушку, и Алиса просто закрыла лицо руками. В горле застряли слова, и оправдания… да к чему они? Если Белла сейчас убьёт её, как того несчастного магла, то будет целиком и полностью права. Внутри словно что-то оборвалось, и в душе образовалась зияющая дыра.

Когда Алиса услышала тихие знакомые шаги и, не поднимая глаз, осознала, что сейчас последует заклинание, она просто закрыла глаза, даже не попытавшись сопротивляться. Однако неожиданно послышался хлопок, а потом ещё один и ещё. Прибыли авроры. Дальнейшее слилось в сплошное разноцветное пятно — появились какие-то люди, отец, Белла что-то кричала и рвалась к ней, но у женщины заблаговременно отобрали палочку и её пыталась урезонить прибывшая на место происшедшего одной из первых Андромеда.

Отец забрал Алису домой и запретил выходить на улицу. Всё время, пока шли судебные заседания, она провела дома. Первые дни девушка просто лежала на кровати и пустым взглядом смотрела в потолок, а после старалась забыться за чтением книг. Спала она по нескольку часов в сутки и каждый раз видела в кошмарах, что не успевает добраться до Лиры. Примерно через месяц она без интереса узнала от отца, что никто не считает её виновной в произошедшем. Визенгамот проанализировал все воспоминания, полученные от маглов на месте происшествия, от Алисы и Беллатрисы, и пришёл к выводу, что всё это лишь несчастный случай, произошедший по вине магла, который уже погиб.

<i>«Ничего ты не знаешь, папа. Это я её убила»</i>, — подумала тогда девушка. Даже несмотря на то, что на девочку наехала повозка магла, именно она упустила Лиру. Она позволила ей туда выбежать. Десятки и сотни раз девушка жалела, что авроры появились слишком рано и Белла не успела. Чувство вины отравляло ей жизнь, разъедало её изнутри лучше, чем даже самое мощное Круцио.

Если бы не Фрэнк, она бы наверняка сделала какую-нибудь глупость. Однако на следующий же год летом он провёл в особняке Шаффиков почти всё лето, отвлекая её, рассказывая милые трогательные истории и стараясь вернуть её в мир нормальных людей. Алиса постепенно оживала и даже улыбнулась, обрадовав отца и Фрэнка. Тем не менее она не осмелилась выкинуть подарки Беллы, просто сгрузив их все на чердак, и постаралась забыть об их существовании.

Время шло, и на зимних каникулах 1975 года Фрэнк представил её своей матери, Августе Лонгботтом, в качестве невесты. Женщиной та оказалась строгой, серьёзной, но не жёсткой. С Алисой они нашли общий язык, и летом того же года состоялась свадьба, на которую Фрэнк пригласил только пару своих школьных друзей. В тот же год весь магический мир потрясла новость о смерти Эдгара Боунса, кандидата в министры магии. Фрэнк и без того уже отправился учиться на аврора, потому что он мечтал защищать людей от опасностей. Алиса пошла вместе с ним скорее потому, что не хотела целыми днями сидеть дома одна.

Учёба, напряжённая, тяжёлая, выматывающая, позволяла отвлечься и забыть о том, что она заперла в дальней части своей памяти. Однако по ночам осколки счастливой жизни возвращались, и в них, словно в кривом зеркале отражалась некогда счастливая жизнь. Нет, она искренне любила Фрэнка, но не той страстной любовью, о которой поют в легендах и которой, как он рассказывал, пылал юный Джеймс Поттер к маглорождённой Лили Эванс (об этом в то время, когда он выпускался, знала вообще вся школа). Совсем нет. С Фрэнком было комфортно, легко, и они хорошо понимали друг друга, а когда от драконьей оспы умер и её отец, именно муж помог ей не скатиться в пучины отчаяния снова. Три года обучения пролетели как один миг, и совершенно неожиданно не интересующаяся новостями девушками обнаружила себя на войне. Горящий желанием защищать всех Фрэнк согласился вступить в Орден Феникса, основанный директором Альбусом Дамблдором, и Алиса познакомилась с едва закончившими Хогвартс Джеймсом Поттером, его молодой женой Лили Эванс, Сириусом Блэком, Ремусом Люпином и Питером Питтегрю. Однако относилась она к этой компании настороженно. Насколько ей было известно, они так и продолжали издеваться над слизеринцами вплоть до самого окончания школы. Те в свою очередь занимались тем же, но конкретно эту компанию, прозвавшую себя Мародёрами, это ничуть не оправдывало.

Реальность оказалась куда непригляднее, чем её выставляли в исторических хрониках, а газеты нагло врали. Если стороны встречались в магловском мире, они ни во что ни ставили чужие жизни и сражались так яростно, будто помимо них ничего не существовало. Сколько погибло во время столкновений маглов было не счесть, а ядовитые воспоминания снова возвращались и отравляли её существование, и даже бумажная работа, которую она взяла в нагрузку, не помогала ей отвлечься. Алиса понимала, что «битва за маглов» — это лишь предлог. Ничего не изменилось для маглорождённых и полукровок. Кто-то, как она знала, точно решил сломать палочку и скрыться в некогда своём мире. А Орден… ну сколько там состояло маглорождённых? Кроме Эванс, которая шла в довесок к влиятельному Поттеру, а тот деньгами сорил как дышал, после того как его родители (к слову яростно не одобрявшие свадьбу) погибли вскоре после того, как младший Поттер вступил в эту организацию.

Алиса не знала, за что они сражаются, но, вероятно, только она. Казалось, даже Фрэнк нашёл свой сакральный смысл, и его глаза горели тем же самым огнём, который она так часто видела у Беллы, когда та с ненавистью говорила о маглах. Все они сражались против абстрактного зла, которое представлял Лорд, а сама Алиса думала, что возможно, не случись то, что случилось, она наверняка решила бы остаться по ту сторону баррикад.

Интересно, за что сражается Белла?

Нередко до Алисы доходили слухи о бесчинствах Пожирателей Смерти, как прозвали себя слуги Тёмного Лорда, однако она прекрасно знала, что по меньшей мере половина из них политическая пропаганда, направленная на то, чтобы запугать жителей магической Британии. Да, она не сомневалась, что теперь Беллатриса совсем сходит с ума и убивает маглов каждый раз, когда они попадают в её поле зрения. Однако она также прекрасно знала, кому за это можно сказать спасибо. Тем не менее, женщина сомневалась, что Тёмный Лорд, кем бы он ни был, просто ходил и бессмысленно убивал всех подряд. Он избрал тактику запугивания, но дураком он не выглядел и привлекать к себе излишнее внимание со стороны обычных людей он не стал бы. Если, конечно, тоже не сошёл с ума, как Белла. Проштудировав газетные статьи за несколько лет, она выявила чёткую закономерность — сперва сражались либералы и консерваторы, а после лидеры осознали, что миром дело не решить, и началась самая настоящая война.

Тёмный Лорд был страшным противником — она помнила, как трепала её Белла в особняке, а ведь женщина как-то обмолвилась, что именно он ей «преподал несколько уроков». Сойтись с ним в битве Алисе бы не хотелось, однако несколько раз она видела его издалека, и им каждый раз её группе едва удавалось унести ноги. Однако она всё равно хотела остановить… Беллу. Именно поэтому она неохотно согласилась с мужем и вступила в Орден, хотя она ни на грош не доверяла директору. Разумеется, ничего она ему поставить в вину не могла, однако ухудшение ситуации в школе подозрительно совпало с его назначением на этот пост.

А после прозвучало Пророчество, о котором Альбус Дамблдор торжественно объявил на очередном собрании членов Ордена Феникса. Алиса как раз узнала, что беременна и не сказала об этом никому, даже Фрэнку. Сопоставив по датам, она поняла, что и родить должна как раз в конце «седьмого месяца». В тот момент она оказалась на перепутье, но увидев счастливое лицо мужа, она не осмелилась даже заикнуться о том, что сейчас неподходящее время. Тридцатого июля у них родился сын, которого они назвали Невиллом. В тот год Алиса чувствовала себя самой счастливой женщиной на свете, хотя и боялась за жизнь своего ребёнка. Несколько раз она уже ловила себя на мысли, что готова схватить его и уехать куда-нибудь на материк, где Тёмный Лорд её не достанет.

Однако буквально через несколько месяцев выяснилось, что Тёмный Лорд начал охоту на Поттеров, а уже позже, летом восемьдесят первого года прошёл слушок среди членов Ордена, что ребёнком пророчества считают сына Поттеров, Гарри. Алису поражала безалаберность Лили. При наличии великолепных мозгов та оказалась круглой дурой. Ей даже в голову не приходило взять ребёнка и уехать куда подальше. Нет. Они с мужем гордились тем фактом, что на них нацелился могущественный тёмный маг! А ведь шанс того, что Тёмный Лорд будет ждать, пока потенциальная угроза вырастет, был ничтожно мал. Но казалось, будто кроме неё никто об этом не задумывался. Хотя её свекровь, Августа Лонгботтом, тоже пребывала от происходящего далеко не в восторге. Что-то здесь было неладное, и не бойся Алиса за сына, она обязательно попробовала бы хоть что-нибудь выяснить.

А после грянула развязка. В хэллоуинскую ночь 1981 года Тёмный Лорд нанёс визит в дом Поттеров, Лили и Джеймс погибли, а Гарри пропал. По словам Дамблдора, он «находился в надёжном месте», и, хотя Алиса и предложила забрать его себе и воспитать вместе с Невиллом, старый директор отказался наотрез. Сириус Блэк оказался в Азкабане из-за предательства Поттеров, но женщина, узнав об этом, только громко расхохоталась. Что бы сказала на это Белла? Да Сириус был круглым идиотом! Кто угодно мог предать, но только не он. Даже учитывая, что Алиса не знала его близко, она могла бы под веритасерумом подтвердить, что это не так. Однако от её подозрений все отмахнулись, и она не стала настаивать. У неё пока оставалось предостаточно своих проблем. И тем не менее, её беспокоила одна маленькая деталь: все подозрительно быстро успокоились, словно и не было никакой войны, словно один лишь Тёмный Лорд явился её причиной, и сейчас теперь всё должно «стать как раньше». А вот женщине так не казалось. Её одолевали дурные предчувствия практически с момента смерти Поттеров.

Зачем прославлять годовалого ребёнка? Ведь очевидно, что спасли его родители. Поттеры — старинный род, и в сейфе Джеймса однозначно скопилось немало неиспользованных артефактов, ведь юноша отказался продолжать дело отца и пошёл в авроры. Вся эта ситуация её не просто нервировала, а откровенно пугала. Она настолько себя накрутила, что незадолго до Рождества убедила мужа отправить сына домой к бабушке, под надёжную защиту поместья Лонгботтомов. Она и его убеждала уйти, но Фрэнк отказался оставлять её одну.

Алиса устала с ним спорить и ушла в комнату. Нервы, война и натиск почти отступивших воспоминаний восьмилетний давности измучили её. Она устала. Она держалась последние два года исключительно ради Невилла. На самом деле, как бы она себя не убеждала, до конца всё забыть она так и не смогла.

А ещё она знала, что Белла придёт за ней. У них оставалось всё то же неоконченное дело, но теперь ни авроры, ни папа, ни Визенгамот не защитят её. Однако жгучее раздражение на не желающего её бросать мужа неприятно жгло где-то в районе груди. Возможно, стоило поделиться своими подозрениями, но с кем?

Алиса села на диван и взяла в руки «Сказки Барда Биггля», которые читала Невиллу перед сном. На городок опускалось покрывало ночи, но она знала, что и без того сделала всё, что могла. Если Белла придёт за ней, то она… она не сдастся без боя. Ей теперь есть за что сражаться… Если подруга — бывшая подруга, поправила она про себя — влюблена в Тёмного Лорда и пожелает наведаться в гости, чтобы выяснить, не знает ли Алиса о его судьбе, а заодно и отомстить, то… то…

Пальцы гладили шероховатую бумагу книги, а пустые тёмные глаза смотрели куда-то сквозь картинку, на которой смерть дарила одному из братьев мантию-невидимку.

<i>«Вот бы Поттерам эту мантию»</i>, — невпопад подумала женщина. — <i>«Тогда они наверняка бы спаслись…»  
</i>  
Когда дом потряс сильный удар, она чуть не упала с кресла и выскочила в коридор, ведущий к лестнице.

— Алиса! Это Лестрейнджи! Беги! — раздался громкий крик мужа.

Алиса сбежала вниз по ступенькам как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть Беллатрису с мужем, братом и смутно знакомого юношу. Она, не мешкая, ударила Бомбардой между противниками, которые ещё не успели сойтись в схватке. Деревянные доски, которыми был покрыт пол, разлетелись на мелкие щепки.

— Шаффик! — закричала Белла, но Алиса уже бежала обратно в комнату, слыша лёгкие знакомые шаги. Женщина влетела в спальню и откинув заклинанием кровать к стене, приготовилась к битве. Она понимала, осознавала, что скоро наступит конец, но до сих пор не могла в это поверить. Говорят, что перед смертью перед глазами проносится жизнь. Она не знала, правда это или нет. Пока что она ощущала только то, как к горлу подступает горечь, а грудь сдавливает что-то тяжелое, будто сердце сковывает цепь с тяжёлыми холодными звеньями.

Беллатриса разбила деревянную дверь заклинанием и вошла спокойно и плавно своей летящей и лёгкой походной. На женщине было длинное тёмное платье в пол с кожаным верхом, а всегда уложенные тёмные волосы сейчас представляли собой жалкое зрелище — взъерошенные, перепутанные — казалось, будто она не причёсывала их уже несколько недель как минимум. За это время Белла не состарилась внешне, но именно её тёмные до черноты глаза, в которых плескалось, словно в бездонном омуте, безумие, и делали её по-настоящему ужасающей.

Алиса уже стояла у дальней стены комнаты с палочкой на изготовку, но страх мелькнул и пропал, а на смену ему пришло острое чувство жалости, которое, похоже, отразилось на её лице, потому что Белла как-то зябко передёрнула острыми плечами и по-птичьи наклонила голову, так же, как в их первую встречу в Хогвартс-экспрессе, и растянула тонкие потрескавшиеся губы в холодной сумасшедшей улыбке.

_Что они с тобой сделали? Что Я с тобой сделала?_

— Тебе жаль, Шаффик? — неожиданно спросила Белла хриплым севшим голосом. Она тоже сжимала в тонких пальцах с длинными неровными ногтями свою палочку, и её взгляд на мгновение потух, и безумие из него пропало, оставив позади лишь смертельную усталость; ту тупую и безнадёжную усталость, которая Алисе была так знакома, что неожиданно рука её дрогнула, и палочка чуть не упала на пол.

— Жаль, — медленно ответила она, чувствуя, что глаза защипало. — Мне постоянно снились кошмары о… Лире.

— Не смей говорить о ней! — рявкнула Белла и отправила в неё Петрификус Тоталус с невиданной скоростью. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это на самом деле была твоя вина. А этот чёртов суд, эта профанация! Ты ведь знала, что я захочу тебя убить. Знала ведь, да?

— Знала, — собственный голос звучал чужим и незнакомым, а на то, чтобы поймать заклинание на Протего, ушло меньше секунды.

— Вам мало было отнять у меня всё, правда? — губы исказила неприятная усмешка. — Ты могла прийти. Написать письмо и попробовать поговорить.

— Чтобы ты меня убила? — теперь уже Алиса бросила в соперницу Эварте Статум, но Белла резко ушла в сторону, не тратя силы на Протего.

— Разве тебе не казалось, что ты заслужила? — она резко вздёрнула голову, и их взгляды снова встретились.

— Казалось. Но мне… было страшно, — выдохнула Алиса. Сказать правду после стольких лет оказалось действительно просто. Она боялась увидеть Беллу ещё раз, боялась посмотреть ей в глаза, боялась просто написать чёртово письмо. Да и что оно бы изменило? Словами ничего не изменить, а причинить подруге — бывшей подруге — ещё больше боли она не хотела. Хотя это всё оправдания, оправдания, оправдания… Она хотела жить. Конечно, чёрт побери, она хотела жить. Она так яростно хотела дышать, улыбаться, смеяться. Но не могла. Она ненавидела себя за это желание, она ненавидела себя за то, что она живёт, а Лира умерла. Она ненавидела себя за то это существование, на которое она обрекла и себя, и человека, который был ей безмерно дорог.

— Разумеется, ты всегда была трусихой, — усмехнулась Белла, и её глаза, казалось, потемнели ещё сильнее. — Однако теперь убегать некуда. Итак, что же ты знаешь об исчезновении Тёмного Лорда?

— Только то, что сказал мне Дамблдор. Он просто исчез, — Алиса пожала плечами, любуясь изумлением, написанном на лице Беллатрисы. Кажется, та и подумать не могла, что ей ответят.

— И с чего мне тебе верить? — старшая женщина всё же справилась с собой.

— А с чего мне тебе врать? — прозвучал ответ ей в тон.

Ненавидит ли её Белла? Да.

Ненавидит ли она Беллу? Нет.

Сражаться с человеком, которого ты ненавидишь, гораздо проще. Однако сильные чувства затуманивают разум, и когда она чертила в воздухе руну, то не сожалела о том, что должна сделать. Белла вздрогнула и атаковала её круцио, но Алиса снова уклонилась. Вокруг дома уже засиял круг-ловушка, который напоминал по структуре действия антиаппарционный барьер. Он же отправлял оповещение в аврорат, и потому до прибытия помощи осталось совсем немного. Алиса начала готовить эту ловушку, услышав о пророчестве, чтобы подстраховаться на случай появления Тёмного Лорда. Чего-чего, а времени ей хватало.

— Что ты сделала? — зарычала Белла. Несколько мгновений они перебрасывались заклинаниями, дом лишился части стены, а из проломанного шкафа высыпались вещи, но Алисе удавалось некоторое время уворачиваться или противостоять посылаемым в неё заклинаниям. Однако очередное Круцио достигло цели, и женщина упала на пол. Из горла вырвался крик, который она тут же задушила, но боль расползалась по телу, ломая волю, уничтожая даже малейшее желание сопротивляться.

Белла подошла ближе и посмотрела сверху вниз на неё.

— Что ты сделала? — повторила она, прекращая действие заклинания.

— Вызвала авроров, — хрипло выдавила Алиса. — Подстраховка… на случай… Лорда.

Белла крутила в дрожащих пальцах палочку, но девушка даже в таком состоянии видела, что та далеко не так спокойна, какой хочется показаться — плечи едва заметно вздрагивали, а сквозь безразличную безумную маску проглядывало что-то… человеческое.

— Что сказал Дамблдор? Насчёт пророчества? — ледяным тоном процедила Белла. Ногой она откинула палочку Алисы в сторону и теперь держала её на прицеле на случай, если та вдруг решит завладеть своим оружием.

— Что на исходе седьмого месяца родится ребёнок, которому будет предначертано победить Тёмного Лорда, — она слабо улыбнулась. — Один из них — ребёнок Поттеров, второй — мой Невилл. Можешь его не искать. Я отправила его в надёжное место… Поттера Дамблдор тоже куда-то отдал, но нам не сказал — куда. Можешь запытать хоть половину выживших членов ордена, но никто тебе не скажет ничего нового. Он надёжно охраняет свои тайны… я ведь предложила забрать мальчика, воспитать вместе с Невиллом… но мне отказали.

— Почему? — зарычала Беллатриса, и на её лице отразилось непонимание. — Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

— Потому что… я не сдержала обещание, — Алиса не могла прекратить улыбаться, и даже последовавшее за этим Круцио не смогло стереть эту улыбку с её лица.

— Хватит! Прекрати это делать со мной! — истошно закричала Белла, схватившись за голову. — Чего ты хочешь?! Почему ты это делаешь?

— Я… очень виновата, — говорила Алиса тихо, но знала, что её слышат. — Я очень виновата перед тобой. Ты не простишь меня, я знаю… я сама-то себя простить не могу. А ведь столько лет прошло… Я упала, Белла, понимаешь? Я не только подвела тебя, я отвлеклась. Ты мне доверяла, а я тебя отпустила. Помнишь, я тебе тогда предложила… ещё в Хогвартсе? Я сказала, что могу попробовать тебя удержать… а ты рассмеялась, но не поверила. Я всё же надеялась и… ты оказалась права.

— Заткнись! Заткнись! Заткнись! — закричала женщина, направив на неё очередной Круцио. Она тяжело дышала, а руки так тряслись, что заклинание несколько раз срывалось.

Алиса кричала, пока не сорвала голос и тело не начало ощущаться чужим. Никто не приходил. Защита изолировала все комнаты друг от друга, но и сама стояла до тех пор, пока активировавший её находился в сознании.

Возможно она сделала это зря. Возможно не стоило ей вызывать Беллу на бой, не стоило пытаться её победить, однако она чувствовала, что должна была хотя бы что-то сделать. Она. Сама.

— Я… ужасный человек, Белла, — она едва протолкнула слова, до того сильно саднило горло. — Я знала, что ты придёшь… рано или поздно… но я ничего не сказала мужу. Я предала его. Почему… совершаю одну ошибку за другой. Скажи… честно… ты живешь в прошлом? Или твоя любовь к Тёмному Лорду у тебя есть?

Беллатриса опустила палочку.

— Когда… погибла Лира, у меня осталась только любовь к нему. Он… Тёмный Лорд… он взял меня в Ближний Круг, он полагался на меня. Да, порой он бывал мной недоволен, но я была ему нужна, понимаешь? Он словно огонь, который сжигает всё вокруг… Я люблю его, я его так люблю… хотя я же не дура, Шафик. Никогда он бы не полюбил меня. Такие как он вообще не могут, наверное. Я смирилась… просто быть рядом, понимаешь? Мне этого хватало. Рядом находиться, его тепло ощущать. Я убивала ради него, я пытала ради него, я делала всё, что он мне говорит… Так почему? Почему я потеряла и его?

— Потому что… здесь никто не прав, Белла. Ни он, ни Дамблдор. Ради чего ты сражаешься? Зачем? — Алиса заметила лихорадочный блеск в её глазах и прочитала молчаливый ответ. Достаточно. Уже достаточно. Можно прямо сейчас разомкнуть круг, и… они говорят уже достаточно времени. Подмога наверняка уже под окнами.

— Пути назад нет, Шаффик, — Белла рассмеялась хриплым смехом, которым всегда сопровождала свои страшные рассказы на вершине Астрономической Башни. Алиса опёрлась непострадавшей ладонью левой руки о поцарапанный и обожжённый пол, а после поднялась на ноги и заковыляла к волшебной палочке. Когда она наклонилась, чтобы поднять её, спина заныла так сильно, что выпрямиться удалось с огромным трудом. Снаружи доносились крики, и темноту расцвечивали вспышки заклинаний пытающихся пробиться авроров. Женщина развернулась, и их взгляды снова встретились.

Белла поняла.

Умереть с оружием в руке хотя бы не позорно.

Всё началось с неё, ею должно и закончиться. Алиса никогда не считала себя виноватой во всём, что произошло с подругой, но она знала, что стала тем самым последним звеном цепи, которое приковало её к земле и выбранному ею пути. В тот день она убила часть её души — и своей заодно.

Сейчас никто не поймёт, если она выживет. Беллу тоже не поймут ни муж, ни брат. Она сделала попытку и провалилась. Жить с осознанием того, что погиб и Фрэнк, она не сможет. Жить с осознанием того, что своими руками разрушила собственную жизнь — ужасно. Даже ради Невилла. Даже ради чего-то… что-то внутри уже сломалось. И если ей суждено погибнуть, так тому и быть. Её губы беззвучно шевелились «Обещай мне, Белла…»

Прочитав в её глазах отчаянную мольбу, Беллатриса молча направила на неё палочку и произнесла слова заклинания.

***

Защита пала, и к тому времени, как Белла оказалась снаружи, все уже сражались. Против них выслали целый отряд авроров, но и те уже пострадали — многие лежали на земле без движения, а Рабастан и Рудольфус подобно двум тайфунам перемещались по полю боя, уворачивались от летящих в них заклинаний и отвечали на каждый нанесённый удар. Однако поражение станет лишь вопросом времени. Она вышла вперёд и приняв заклинание одного из противников на щит, а после отбросила другого от забывшего о собственной спине Барти.

_Да, я обещаю… Алиса_

— Авада Кедавра!

~~Save me if I become~~

~~My demons.~~

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Фамилия Алисы в каноне не указана, как и год рождения. Те же непонятки с годом рождения Андромеды(1951-1955). Касательно Беллы(1951 г.), как и в каноне, но у меня она родилась осенью, и поэтому поехала в Хогвартс не в 1962, а в 1963 и на момент встречи с Алисой учится на четвёртом курсе.  
> 2\. Это не сонгфик, но я вдохновлялся песней Starset - My demons, потому что она подошла здесь слишком идеально. Название тоже строчка оттуда и является словами Алисы по отношению к Белле.  
> Приблизительный перевод первых строк:  
> Пронеси меня над стенами,  
> Лети всегда!  
> Не отпускай меня!  
> Мне нужен спаситель, чтоб исцелить мои раны,  
> Когда я стану своим злейшим врагом,  
> Врагом.  
> Последних:  
> Спаси меня, если я стану  
> Своими демонами.  
> Литературно логичнее было бы перевести "мои демоны овладеют мной", но по смыслу звучит подстрочник.


End file.
